emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5505 (14th January 2010)
Plot An angry Ryan questions why Faye would tell him his dad is dead. He is further shocked when Natasha reveals Mark is still married to Faye and therefor a bigamist. Ryan questions why nobody thought to tell them. Mark apologises which infuriates Maisie. She's so disgusted that she's sick again. At Mill Cottage, Nicola informs Jimmy that Scarlett has agreed to help out with costs of the christening. Ryan and Maisie are struggling to deal with the revelations and soon Faye and Natasha are going for each other. As Mark stands in between Faye and Natasha to prevent them fighting, Ryan goes for Mark, threatening to kill him. Maisie runs out. Natasha orders Ryan to stay away from her daughter then follows Maisie outside. Ryan forces Mark out of Tenant House then orders Faye to stay away from him. Jimmy and Scarlett go for a walk to discuss Scarlett paying for some of the christening. Alone at Tenant House, Faye tries to talk to Ryan. Ryan can't believe Faye let him believe his dad was dead all this time. Faye explains he was ashamed to admit that Daniel walked out on her and never came home. Ryan can't believe after everything, Faye brought them to Emmerdale and questions what she was thinking and if she realises what she's done. Faye profusely apologises but it's not good enough for Ryan. Back at Home Farm, a disgusted and devastated Maisie blames Natasha for letting this happen. Natasha tries to comfort Maisie but Maisie grabs a knife from the counter and points it at her mother, ordering her to stay away. Upon realising what she's doing, Maisie drops the knife then shoves things off the island counter before falling in a heap on the floor. A now calmer Ryan asks Faye why she didn't just tell him the truth. Faye doesn't know. Ryan still can't believe Faye would want Mark back after everything. Faye explains she initially wanted Mark back for his sake but then became more about her and Daniel. The conversation turns to Ryan and Maisie. Although Maisie and Ryan didn't sleep together, Ryan states they wanted to. He punches the wall in anger then walks out. Ryan approaches Mark in Main Street. After exchanging words, Ryan punches Mark in front of an increasing crowd of villagers. As Nathan arrives on the scene, Ryan declares he'll kill Mark. Nathan questions what's going on. Ryan orders Mark to tell him, calling him "Dad". As Maisie sits on the kitchen floor. Natasha tries to explains things to her but Maisie turns to her and tells her mother she hates her. Natasha has no idea what to do to make things better. In the village, Nathan asks Mark what Ryan was doing calling him "dad". When Faye approaches, Nathan assumes she and Mark have resumed their affair so he labels Faye a "tart" then walks off. Mark believes they can still put things right but Faye knows he's deluded. She tells him to go and salvage what's left of his family then she heads off to find Ryan. Carl is honoured when Jimmy asked him to be Angelica's Godfather. Nathan returns home and demands Natasha and Maisie tell him what's going on. He is left stunned when Maisie blurts out she nearly slept with her own brother. After some encouragement from Jimmy, Carl thanks Nicola for allowing him to be Angelica's Godfather. He assures Nicola that he won't let her down. Ryan leans against a tree in the woods and burst into tears. At Home Farm, Nathan is furious that Natasha knew about Ryan and didn't say anything. Maisie wonders what they're going to tell Will. Mark appears and insists they'll tell Will the truth. Nobody is happy to see Mark. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Carl King - Tom Lister *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen, upstairs hallway and Ryan's room *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room, kitchen and driveway *Main Street *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room, kitchen and woodland *Church Lane *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,060,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes